1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a plurality of focus detecting points and a plurality of light measuring areas.
2. Description of Related Art
With an advancement of the recent technology, the number of areas in which an automatic focusing operation can be effected within a viewfinder field (hereinafter, the areas being referred to as focus detecting points, which are not merely points but has certain areas) tends to increase. Further, the number of light measuring areas also tends to increase according to the increase of the number of focus detecting points.
Moreover, according to the increase of the number of light measuring areas, an area of the measuring area per one cell is made smaller, and the so-called spot light measurement for light-measuring only an area of a few percentage in the viewfinder field is available not only in the center of an image plane, but also in marginal portions of the image plane.
Further, as one of light measuring modes, a multi-spot light measurement has been realized in which the measured light values obtained at a plurality of points within the image plane are stored in a storage medium in a camera and are then averaged.
However, in the case of the conventional multi-spot light measurement, an area in which the light measurement is available is only the central portion of the image plane. Therefore, it is necessary to move a camera up and down, as well as to the left and right so as to direct the camera to a part to be light-measured prior to determining a composition of photography, and thus the camera is not easily handled when photographing by using a tripod.